Confusion And Simplicity
by ButterfliesForHer
Summary: COMPLETE. Sometimes an argument can have unexpected yet rewarding consequences, as Sara finds out. CSR [Slash] If you don't like it, use your brain and don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, if I did, I'd keep Catherine, and probably Sara too.  
**POV: **Sara's  
**Rating: **M (You have been warned)  
**Pairing: **C/S  
**Spoilers: **Tiny tiny ones for 'After The Show'.

**A/N: **This was supposed to be a ficlet to take my mind off my other CS story, but it ended up much longer than I thought it would be. I'll have the next chapter up soon as, and I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter One**

'_You have no idea what you do to me. The way you brush back your hair so casually, the way you swing your hips ever so slightly as you walk…  
You aggravate me no end, don't get me wrong. I don't like you, in fact, I can't stand you most of the time.  
But that doesn't change the fact that you're so fucking hot.  
Even more so when you're screaming at me.  
I love it when we argue, all that passion aimed specifically at me…  
In actual fact, it's the only time you ever really pay any attention to me.  
It's sad really, you don't seem to have a problem with any of our other colleagues, it's just me.  
But then again, I don't really care.  
I don't like you, so why should you have to like me?  
And what difference does it really make thinking about it?  
I couldn't bring myself to tell you, as I know you'd just use it against me.  
I can't stand the idea of you knowing just how much power you actually have over me.'_

* * *

Why is she being so nice? Does she really think we'll forgive her that easily?  
Well, I say we, but I think Nick forgave her after about a day.  
Me?  
I'm just going to keep giving her the cold shoulder.  
She doesn't deserve my forgiveness, so she shouldn't expect it.  
Its not like she took that case off us because she really wanted it, she did it because she knew I could do it and didn't want me to.  
Plus, she always has to be in control, and this was just another example of how far she'll go to prove how much power she has within the lab.  
What makes it more irritating is that me and Nick had both applied for promotion and this was a career case.  
I wish I knew what her fucking problem with me was.  
But, more than anything, I wish I knew why I've suddenly started finding her so hot.  
It doesn't make me like her, I'm still really pissed at her, but recently I've been noticing little things like how low cut her top is, and how great her ass looks when she's wearing tight pants.  
Obviously I've always known she's gorgeous, I do have eyes, but recently when we've argued, I've had the urge to pin her up against the wall and fuck her senseless.  
Confusing, huh? 

Talk of the devil.  
She enters the break room, radiating confidence.  
I don't have to see her, I can sense her.  
Everyone else (Warrick, Nick and Greg) greet her, whereas I pointedly ignore her and continue reading.  
If she notices, she doesn't let on.

"**Anyone else want coffee?"**  
Why does it have to be such a slow night? I wouldn't have to be stuck listening to her pretending to be nice.  
Screw this, I'm going to 'my' lab.  
She has no reason to come in there, so I won't have to listen to her, let alone talk to her.  
I can't have been in here more than five minutes when the door opens and the one person I'm trying to avoid enters.  
And she looks pissed off.

"**Sara, my office, now!"**  
With that, she storms off.  
Bitch. What the hell am I meant to have done now?  
I drag my feet as I walk to her office, trying to delay the moment where I have to talk to her as much as possible.  
I stop outside her door, which is closed, and the blinds are down. This generally means knock.  
But then again, she's already pissed at me, so why not piss her off a bit more?  
I open the door and step inside, closing it behind me.

She looks up at me, an exasperated expression gracing her features.  
"**What ever happened to knocking?"**  
"**Well, I figured as you were already pissed at me, it wouldn't make much difference if I pissed you off more."**  
She glares at me.  
"**_This_ is exactly what I wanted to discuss. Why don't you take a seat?"**  
"**I'd rather stand. And what exactly is the 'this' you're talking about Catherine?"**

She stands up, looking more pissed off than ever.  
"**You, and your attitude. What exactly have I done to deserve the way you've been treating me the last month?"**  
She CANNOT be serious.  
"**What do you mean 'what have you done?' Isn't it obvious? Have you forgotten the Julie Waters case _already_? And who are you to talk about _my_ attitude? If I remember rightly, you're the one who went out of your way to make me feel unwelcome when I first moved here."**

She takes a step closer to me, her face flushed.  
"**Do you EVER get over things? I thought we'd left all that behind!"**  
She's starting to raise her voice, and I avert my eyes to try and avoid noticing how sexy she is when she's angry.  
Not that I haven't noticed already.  
"**Well? Got an answer for me Sidle?"**  
She's glaring at me, waiting for an answer.  
I take a step forward so I'm completely invading her personal space.  
"**Maybe I'll have an answer for you when 'the spirit moves me'."**  
"**Yet again, I'll ask you. Do. You. Ever. Get. Over. Things?"**  
She's trying to piss me off now.  
Admittedly, she's succeeding, but I'm now regretting closing the distance between us as being so close to an angry but hot Catherine is making it hard for my brain to function.

She smirks, but then seems to get more pissed off.  
"**Still not got an answer for me Sidle? When are you going to GROW UP?"**  
That's it.  
I step forward and she steps back, so I step forward again, pinning her against her desk.  
"**This 'grown up' enough for you Catherine?"**  
I don't know what I thought I'd achieve by standing so close to her, maybe I thought it would intimidate her, but now we're way too close together. Catherine seems to have noticed it too, as she's looking nervous.  
Suddenly things seem to get a lot more tense.  
I slowly meet Catherine's eyes and see something in them I've never seen before.

And before I get the chance to figure out what it is, she pulls me flush against her and crushes her lips against mine.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I found the chapter so difficult, so I hope people enjoy it, but feel free to tell me if its utter crap. Anyway, thanks for the feedback for the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I take a step back.  
"**What the hell are you doing?"**  
Coherent thought is difficult right now, and already I'm regretting pulling away, but I'm too confused for anything right now  
I get out of her office as quick I can and almost run to the locker room.  
I rummage around in my locker to find the packet of cigarettes I only smoke when I can't think of anything else that'll help.  
I take the whole packet and shove them and a lighter into my jacket pocket.  
Then I leave the locker room, slip out the back door and light up.Why did I ever give up smoking?  
At least I can think in peace. No one ever comes out here.  
I lean against the wall.  
Christ, I was so angry with her earlier, and I hate being angry, but now I'd do anything to get that anger back if it meant I wasn't confused.  
Obviously I was attracted to her before, but I can't get over how happy I felt when she kissed me.  
How right it felt.  
Someone takes the cigarette out of my hand and I'm about to snap at them when I realise who it is.  
Catherine is standing beside me, smoking my cigarette, looking as confused as I feel.

I can't help but smile.  
"**I thought you quit."**  
She smiles back at me.  
"**I thought _you _quit."**  
She finishes it and drops it in the grass, then turns to face me.  
"**I'm sorry."**  
"**What for?"**  
She sighs.  
"**For winding you up, for pretending I didn't know why you were angry, for…kissing you."**  
"**I accept your apology for the first two things, and I apologise for being so childish and winding you up, but don't apologise for kissing me. I'm kind of wishing I didn't pull away now."**  
She raises her eyebrow.  
"**So why did you run away then?"**  
"**Why did _you_ kiss me?"**  
"**It felt like the right thing to do at the time. If _you _liked it, why did you run off?"**  
"**It was a little unexpected to say the least."**  
"**You still haven't answered my question."**  
I lean back against the wall and take a deep breath.  
"**Because it was you. _You kissing me. _We barely tolerate each other Catherine, let alone-"**  
Let alone what? I haven't stopped to think what it means.  
"**Let alone…?"**  
"**I don't know."**  
She laughs mirthlessly.  
"**Me either. I was hoping you knew." **

I take a moment while she isn't looking at me to study her.  
She looks confused as hell, but still really hot.  
I think I have an idea.  
"**Catherine?" **

She turns to face me and before she can say anything, I pull her towards me and press my lips to hers.  
God it feels so right.  
Her lips are soft and warm and I can't help but moan as she gently bites my bottom lip, wanting more access to my mouth, which I allow her.  
I pull her closer to me, and use my height advantage to deepen the kiss.  
I think I'm going to collapse when she moans into my mouth, but the need to breathe is becoming an issue, so I pull back.

I meet her gaze which is a mistake, as she looks absolutely stunning right now, and it makes me want to kiss her again.  
She gives me a faint smile, which I return.  
"**I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I thought maybe it would help, but now I'm more confused."**  
Her smile returns for a second.  
"**You aren't the only one. But like you said to me, don't apologise for kissing me. That was amazing."**  
"**It was, wasn't it?"**  
"**Maybe we should talk properly?" **

Suddenly I feel nervous. What am I supposed to say to her?  
Sorry, I like kissing you, but I don't actually like you as a person.  
But do I really dislike her?  
I know I get pissed off with her a lot, and I feel like I dislike her, but I'm not sure I do.  
Like now for instance, all I want to do now if give her a hug and make her feel less uncomfortable.  
She's shifting her weight from one foot to the other, looking at the floor, her expression nervous.  
I reach out and wrap my arms around her.  
At first she tenses up, but then she relaxes into me and wraps her arms round my waist.

"**So when should we have this talk you suggested?"**  
She hugs me tighter.  
"**My place after shift? Nancy's taking Lindsay to school for me."**  
"**Sounds fine to me."**  
Her pager beeps then, and she pulls away.

"**Sorry, it's Grissom, I've got to go."**  
I nod, and we both stand in awkward silence for a moment.  
"**So, see you later then?"**  
I nod, not really knowing what to say.  
She's about to go back into the lab, when she turns round, pulls me closer and kisses me quickly, before walking off again.

I can't believe the effect she has on me. That one chaste kiss has my hormones raging again.  
I light another cigarette up and try to comprehend everything that's happened in the last half an hour.  
I went from being furious at her, to wanting her, to…caring about her?  
That's definitely new.  
I've never really cared about her as a person before.  
Obviously when Delhomme was perving on her, I was worried, but I'd worry about any of my colleagues if I thought they were at risk from a suspect.  
I don't know, maybe I always cared about her, but because she pissed me off so much of the time, I never noticed it.  
So much has happened; it's just difficult to get my head around it.  
Maybe talking to her later will make things clearer.

* * *

Feedback would be great…. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry about the lack of updates, I've had lots of drama of my own, getting kicked out my house and all, lol. All is well though and now I give you...the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I'm acting like a teenager,

I've been parked outside Catherines house for the past fifteen minutes, but I can't bring myself to get up and ring the doorbell.  
I hate to admit it, but I'm scared.  
I don't know what to say, as I don't even know how I feel.My one comfort is that at least she seems as confused about all this as I am.  
Before, it was just a physical attraction to her, but now I have all these different emotions whirling around inside me, and I don't know how to deal with them.  
I've always had trouble talking about my feelings anyway, but when I did, it was a hell of a lot easier because I at least knew how I was feeling.

Screw this. Maybe talking to her will give me some perspective.  
I get up and walk to her front door. I'm about to knock when Catherine pulls open the front door.  
I take a step back, startled, then begin to laugh.  
God knows why, I think it's the nerves.Catherine starts to laugh too, putting me more at ease. She steps aside and I walk inside and make my way to the couch, where Catherine joins me.

**"So you're psychic now?"  
"Huh?"**  
Now is definately not the time to notice how cute she looks when she's confused. Hell, I'm confused!  
**"You answered the door before I even had the chance to knock."**  
A blush spreads across her face and she looks away. God, she looks even more adorable than before. Dammit Sara, focus!  
**"I, uh, was...watching out the window for your car."**  
Now its my turn to blush. She must think I'm a complete idiot. Wait, since when do I care what Catherine thinks of me?  
**"So, you um, you saw me just sat in my car?"**  
She smiles.  
**"Yeah, I thought it was kind of cute actually."  
"So why didn't you come out and get me?"  
"Watching you is easier than talking to you, as I learnt a very long time ago."  
"You...watch me?"  
"Yes, no, I don't know. It was always in an innocent way, I just admire how intense you are when you're working, and I love watching you try to figure things out."  
"And the rest of the time you hate me?"  
"Don't be stupid."  
"So now I'm stupid?"  
"Sara." **

She reaches over and grabs my hand. I try to pull it away, but she won't let go, so I turn my head and look out the window at the street.  
**"Sara, look at me."**  
When I ignore her, she leans foward and cups my chin, gently turning my face so she can meet my eyes.  
**"Sidle, do you really think I'd kiss a stupid person."**  
With that, we both begin to laugh again.  
When I've got control of myself, I look up at her.  
**"And I'm sorry for doubting your intelligence by thinking you'd kiss a stupid person."  
"Only a stupid person would call you stupid."**  
We both fight the urge to laugh again, and her expression turns serious.  
**"As entertaining as this is, maybe we should start being more serious."**

I nod. As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to talk, but at least this broke the ice a bit.  
She leans back into the couch.  
**"God, this is difficult."  
"Uhuh."  
"Wanna make out? It might be easier."  
"Cath, we're being serious, remember?"  
"I am being serious."**

I look away again. If I keep looking her, I might just take her up on that offer.  
**"That sounds great, but that won't help us figure out what's going on, and you said we should start being more serious, so I assume that means there's something you want to say."  
"There is something I want to say, I just haven't figured out what is yet."  
"My thoughts exactly."**  
We both lapse into silence.

I look up when I notice Catherine scooting closer to me.  
**"Sara?"  
"Yeah?"**  
My concentration is failing, she's sat way too close to me.**"Maybe...maybe we should see where this goes. Would you like to go out with me?"  
"As in a date?"  
"Yes." **

A date...I haven't even thought that far ahead yet, but that seems the most sensible thing either of us have come up with so far.  
Plus, I'm being asked out by the most attractive woman I know. Not that I've ever dated a woman, but there's a first for everything right? And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her.**"I'd love to go out with you."**  
Her smile is radiant, and I immediately know I've made the right decision.

**"So, tomorrow after shift? I'll pick you up from your apartment so you have time to get ready and everything."  
"That sounds great."  
"Any preferences as to where we go?"  
"Anywhere you choose is fine."**  
She starts to laugh again.

**"God Sidle, I've never seen you being so agreeable."  
"Well you've never asked me on a date before."  
"Well, you've never kissed me before."  
"Speaking of kissing.."**  
The words have barely left my mouth before her lips brush against mine. It's a short kiss, similar to the one she gave me earlier, but it's enough to set my pesky hormones off again. I push her back against the sofa and capture her lips again. I nip her bottom lip and she allows my tongue to enter her mouth. Her hands tangle in my hair, pulling me even closer to her, and she moans as I slip my hands under her top. God, if we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to.

I lift myself up slightly, but almost collapse back down again when she begins kissing my neck, nipping and kissing my pulse point.  
**"Cath.."  
"Mmm?"  
"If you don't stop that, I won't be able to control myself." **

She stops and nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck.**  
**

**"So don't control yourself. I'm not complaining."  
"Right now, I can't think of anything better than hearing you scream my name, but I want to do this properly.**  
She kisses my neck softly and I feel her smile as I breathe in sharply.**  
"That's a bit presumptious isn't it? I think you'll find it'll be you screaming my name."  
"I'd prove you wrong, but as I said, I want to do this properly, so we'll have to wait."**  
I sit up to try and gain my composure, but she sits up and pulls me into a hug, burying her head in my shoulder.

**"How long do I have to wait?" **She husks.  
I pull away and stand up.**  
"If you keep this up, not too long."  
**She stands up and wraps her arms round my neck, pressing her lips against mine, but pulling away before I have the chance to respond.  
**"Maybe I should keep doing this then."  
"It'll be better if we wait."  
"I've waited since the amazing kiss you gave me at the lab. Isn't that long enough?"  
"Cath..."**  
I have to get out of here now, because every second seems to long to wait.

Luckily, she takes a step back.  
**"I know, but now we've started, I don't want to stop."**  
I reach out and caress her cheek.**"Neither do I, but I don't feel like this is just about sex. It feels like something more."  
"I know."**  
She gives me a quick kiss then pushes me lightly towards the door.**"Now go, before I push you onto the couch and-"  
"Don't finish that sentence, or I'll end up taking you up on that offer."**  
I walk to the front door and I'm halfway out when she grabs my shoulder, pulls me round and kisses me again.Then she gives me another push.

**"See you at work."**

Her smile is smug, and I'm tempted to just go back inside, but I really do want to do this properly, and I need sleep.  
I get into my car, lean back in the drivers seat and close my eyes for a second, my senses still full of Catherine.When I open my eyes, I see her watching me from the window.She blows me a kiss and I smile back, before driving away.I still don't know where this thing between us is actually going, but I do know that I want it.  
I want her.

* * *

Give me feedback. You know you want to. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I suck at updating, and I'm so so sorry! My muse abandoned me and loads of stuff happened at home, but now my muse has returned, and I'm full of inspiration, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Why is it, when you're having fun, time passes all too quickly, but when you're waiting for something good to happen, time goes by agonisingly slowly?  
That what this shift is like – painfully slow, and to make things worse, I haven't seen Catherine yet.  
I came in five minutes before shift, not early enough so I'd get tired too quickly, but early enough so I could hopefully have a quick conversation with Catherine.  
Unfortunately, I met Grissom on his way out as I was going in, and he dragged me away to a crime scene.  
Finally, I'm on my way back to the lab with a load of trace evidence, but it's only three hours into shift and already I'm sick to death of work.  
I dump my stuff with Hodges, and make my way to the breakroom.  
Nick is already in there with a steaming cup of coffee, and when I enter he pulls out a chair for me and goes to pour me a cup of coffee.  
That's what I love about Nicky, he's such a gentleman.  
I slump into the chair and gratefully take the coffee from him, murmuring my thanks.

"**So how's your shift been?"**  
I sigh.  
"**Too long."**  
He fakes amazement.  
"**Who are you, and what have you done with the real Sara?"**  
"**As shocking as it is, I do have a life outside the lab you know."**  
Well technically, as Catherine is my co-worker, that's not strictly true, but Nick doesn't need to know that.  
His expression changes from amusement to realization.  
"**Oooh, does somebody have a date?"**  
I look at the table and try to hide my smile.  
"**Maybe…"**  
But before he can try and get any more details out of me, Catherine breezes into the breakroom.

"**Sara, I need a word in my office."**  
With that, she's gone again.  
Nick gives a sympathetic look.  
"**Two days in a row? You must have really pissed her off."**  
"**Yeah."**  
It is the second time in two days she's summoned me to her office, but I doubt she wants me for the same reason as she did yesterday.

Finally, something to look forward to.

* * *

The blinds are drawn again, but I don't bother knocking.  
Her face lights up as I enter, and my heart leaps just from being alone in the room with her.  
I've barely taken more than two steps when I'm pinned against the door, Catherine's mouth on my neck.  
My head bangs back against the door, giving her more access to my neck, as my hands gain a mind of their own and move down to cup her ass. I feel her moan against my neck and smile, revelling in the effect I have on her.  
Then she lifts her face and her lips meet mine, and it's my turn to moan as she nibbles gently on my bottom lip.  
I reverse our positions to try and gain control of the kiss, but almost collapse when she hooks her leg around mine, and her nails dig into my sides.  
I kiss her harder, using my height to my advantage and exploring every inch of her mouth with my tongue. Her hands slide under my top and I know that if we don't stop now, we won't at all, and not only do I not want our first time to be a hormonal rush in her office of all places, but the idea of someone like Ecklie walking in on us just doesn't appeal to me.  
I untangle myself from her and take a step back.

"**Cath…"**  
Fortunately, she seems to understand.  
"**I guess we kind of got carried away again."**  
"**Yeah, I guess so."**  
We fall silent again, and just as it becomes unbearable, Catherine moves and perches on the desk in front of me.  
"**I really wish you'd stayed earlier."**  
I reach out and take her hand.  
"**I wanted to, but you know…"**  
"**Yeah."**  
"**I should really get back to work; Hodges is probably almost done with my trace."**  
She nods and indicates the huge stack of files on her desk.  
"**And I've got paperwork that needs finishing. Sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you; you've just been on my mind all night."**  
I wrap my arms round her waist, and kiss the top of her head.  
"**As I said, you don't ever need to apologise for kissing me, I've wanted to kiss you all night."**  
At that moment my pager beeps.  
"**It's Hodges, I really have to go."**  
I give her a quick kiss, and walk out of the door.

"**Hey Sara?"**  
"**Yeah?"**  
"**After our date, how much longer do I have to wait?"**  
God, the things that woman does to me…  
"**I don't think I should answer that question."**  
But suddenly, as good as the last few minutes have been, the end of shift seems far too long to wait.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Told you I wouldn't make you wait _too_ long for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I now wish I'd asked Catherine what kind of place we're going to.  
You see, I don't know whether to dress down, or dress formally.  
I'd phone her, but I'd feel like such an idiot.  
But then I'll feel like more of an idiot if I'm dressed up and she isn't.  
I grab my cell and dial her number, butterflies already fluttering in my stomach.

"**Willows."**  
"**Cath? It's Sara."**  
"**You better not be cancelling on me Sidle, I've been looking forward to this all night."**  
I can picture her glare, just from the tone of her voice, and bite my lip to stop myself giggling."**Of course I'm not cancelling! I was just wondering, should I…um…dress down, or what?"**  
"**Hmmm…"**  
Her voice takes on a teasing note. Uh oh.  
"**Well, the restaurant we're going to is quite formal, and I'd quite like to see you wearing a dress, so…"**  
She doesn't need to say anything else. Damn it, if I'd just guessed, I could have got away with wearing a long skirt or something. Ah well, it's too late now. I guess I'll just tease her a bit too.  
"**But Cath, I'd like to see you wearing nothing at all, but I know you won't do that for me, so why should I wear a dress?"**  
I hear her gasp, and try not to laugh again. Definitely the reaction I wanted.  
She regains her composure fairly quickly though.  
"**Well, if I thought you'd enjoy it that much, I would go naked, only that's slightly illegal, so I have to wear something. Besides, you'll only be wearing the dress for the first part of the date."**  
God, the effect she has on me…a few simple words and I'm already craving her touch. I decide to play dumb anyway.  
"**So what will I be wearing for the second part of the date Catherine?"**  
"**If I get my way, not very much. See you in an hour."**  
Then the phone goes dead.  
Only an hour?  
God, she's evil.

* * *

She looks spectacular.  
She's wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps that hugs her body in all the right places.  
Her blonde hair is more curly than usual, and she just looks utterly amazing.  
But what's more amazing is the look that appears on her face as I open the front door.  
I don't own many dresses, so I chose a crimson one that skims the floor.  
And from the look on Catherine's face, she definitely appreciates it.  
I grab my purse and head out the door, her close behind me.

"**Like what you see?"**  
"**More than you know..." **She purrs.  
"**Well, if you keep looking at me like that, we aren't going to make it to the restaurant." **

I haven't looked at her since we left my apartment, but I can feel her eyes on me.  
I never noticed how small the elevator really is until now.  
She takes a step forward, pinning me against the wall.  
God, she looks so sexy when she's pouting.

"**Don't I get a kiss? It's been hours since you last gave me one." **

She doesn't have to wait any longer.  
I pull her towards me and crush my lips against hers.  
My legs almost give way when she whimpers, and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth.  
When I eventually pull away, our breathing is laboured, and the elevators stopped.  
Laughing I grab her hand and drag outside to her car.

"**You'll have to drive; you're the one who knows where we're going."**  
"**How am I supposed to focus on driving with you sat next to me dressed like that?"**  
I know what she means. I'm having trouble with coherent thought. I can't resist teasing her a little though.  
"**Well, would you rather I took it off?"**

She closes her eyes and bites her lip. Fuck, she's so sexy. I love that I can affect her like this.  
We drive in silence, and judging from the way her hands are gripping the steering wheel, she's definitely finding it difficult to focus.  
I rest my hand on her thigh, and she breathes in sharply.  
This is so empowering, but I know she'll pay me back for this later.  
We arrive at the restaurant and I'm glad I dressed up. This place is really formal.  
Normally, places like this make me feel awkward, but with Catherine I feel at ease. Even smug when I see the looks some of the male diners are giving me.  
A waiter seats us and leaves us to decide on our food.  
I chance a look at Catherine and see her smirking at me.

"**What?"**  
"**The guy sat behind us is checking you out."**  
"**Are you sure he's not looking at you? Half the restaurant is."**  
"**Then the other half must be looking at you." **

I shake my head and look back down at the menu.  
Why would anyone look at _me _when I'm sat at a table with her?  
Catherine reaches over and takes my hand.

"**Sara, look at me."**  
I look at her and she squeezes my hand gently.  
"**Will you learn to take a compliment? You're a beautiful woman, I don't know how you can't see that." **

My face is red as I look back down at the menu, but Catherine squeezes my hand again.

"**Sara please, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."**  
"**Well let's just say I didn't get an awful lot of compliments when I was growing up."**  
"**Were the people you grew up with blind?"**

I laugh, feeling slightly more at ease again. My past isn't something I'm ready to discuss with her yet, but it's nice to feel appreciated.  
The rest of the dinner goes on like this, us talking and joking together like old friends.  
Which is odd, because before this, I wouldn't even call Catherine a friend, let alone…  
Well I don't know what.  
But I know that I want to change that.  
By the time the bill arrives, we're half way through our second bottle of wine (Catherine decided she'd pick up her car later) and arguing over who's paying.

"**I asked you out."**  
"**But I want to pay."**  
"**I kissed you first."**  
"**Well I kissed you the second time, and that was better."**  
"**Even so, I want to pay."**  
"**Well so do I."**  
But before I have the chance, Catherine's asked the waiter to call a cab, given him the money and he's walked away.  
"**Hey!"**  
I reach over and slap her arm lightly.The light touch is enough to set my heart pounding again, and Catherine's expression shows she's feeling the same.

"**Lets wait outside for the cab."**  
She grabs my hand and we walk outside, swaying slightly.  
I'm more drunk than I'd care to admit, and the giddiness only gets worse when I step outside.  
Catherine stumbles, and we both start to giggle.  
She wraps one arm round my waist and leans against my shoulder.  
"**I really enjoyed tonight."**  
I kiss the top of her head.  
"**Me too."**  
Although I'm pretty sure she wants to come home with me, I'm still nervous.  
"**Cath?"**  
"**Yeah?"**  
"**You wanna come back to mine for coffee?"**  
"**I thought you'd never ask."**

* * *

You know how much I love feedback… 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's been a while. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, I know it's short, but I didn't want to drag it out too long. Feel free to tell me if you hated it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The cab ride back to my apartment is silent, but not uncomfortable.  
I can feel Catherine's eyes on me, but I don't dare look at her. If I do, I don't think we'll make it back to my apartment.  
When we arrive, I pay the driver and its takes every bit of will power I have not to run to my apartment building.  
Instead, I turn to Catherine, who smirks at me before slipping an arm round my waist.

"**So, what was with ignoring me that whole cab ride?" **

She knows perfectly well why I did.

"**Because I didn't think the cab driver would appreciate me jumping you in the back of the cab."**  
"**That's a matter of opinion. He might have enjoyed it."**

We're in the elevator, and I'm all too aware yet again of how small it is.

"**Well, he might have enjoyed it, but it wouldn't have been for his benefit."**  
"**Sara?"**  
"**Mmm?" **

Fuck, my hands are shaking. How hard can it be to unlock a front door?

"**Did you really invite me back here for coffee?"**

I finally get the front door open, and as Catherine closes it behind her, I pin her against it.  
Her eyes darken with desire and her hands come to rest on my hips.  
I lean forward and nip her earlobe gently, enjoying the hitch In her breath as I do.

"**It all depends on how badly you want coffee Catherine."**  
"**I want you." **

Then her mouth is on mine, robbing me of any coherent thought.  
We stay like this for ages, just kissing, until her hands move from my waist to my back, and she attempts to unzip my dress, and only then do I pull away.  
Hurt flashes in her eyes, so I kiss her gently, not wanting to get the wrong idea.

"**Not here."**

* * *

I'm not sure where my body ends and Catherine's begins.  
I'm not really sure of anything right now, except that I don't ever want this night to end.  
Catherine makes another slow trip up my body, finally reaching my mouth.  
I tangle my hands in her hair, holding her head in place, holding her to me.  
She moans into my mouth and I'm pretty sure it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard.  
Then she's gone again, kissing every part of my overheated skin other than where I need it most.  
Every lover I've ever been with, man or woman, has never made me beg now, but her name has become a constant plea, repeated over and over again.  
Catherine leans forward till her lips are just inches from mine. 

"**You want me to touch you Sara?"**

Her husky voice and breath against my lips send shivers down my spine. I nod, incapable of anything else.

"**But I am touching you." **

To emphasise this, she lowers herself till she's straddled my hips. My hips buck and I slide my hands feverishly round her waist and slide them down till my hands rest on her hips.  
I can't help but smile as my simple action causes her eyes to flutter closed and she unconsciously thrusts against me.  
I slide my hands up her back until I reach her bra, fumbling with the catch in my impatience to get it off.  
Suddenly I'm the one in control.  
I trail my hand up her stomach to her breasts, tracing the underside of each one lightly with my finger, before flicking my thumb over her nipple.  
She gasps, and I use the distraction to reverse our positions, so I'm straddling her.  
She opens her eyes and smirks at me.

"**I didn't have you pegged as the dominant type." **

I kiss the top of each breast lightly, and her eyes snap shut again.

"**Well Cath, I didn't ever imagine you being so submissive." **

I kiss a path from her mouth down her body, to her bellybutton, ignoring where she needs attention the most.  
I kiss my way back to her breasts, take her nipple in my mouth and bite down gently.  
Her breathy cry of 'yes' is nearly my undoing and I repeat the action slightly harder this time and earn myself a louder cry of delight.  
I slide up her body and press my lips against hers watching her until she opens her eyes. Confusion looks so incredibly cute on her.

"**Why'd you stop?" **

I smile.

"**I wanted to look into your eyes when I did this." **

Then I slip two fingers inside of her.  
I'm tempted to tease her a little more, but the emotion, the pure desire and passion I see in those blue depths prevents me, so I move slowly, wanting to enjoy her every reaction.  
Her eyes close again and she thrusts into my hand, the muscles already beginning to tense around my fingers.  
I slip in another finger and speed up a little, and she cries out, her breath coming in short gasps.  
Knowing she's close, I move my mouth to her neck and bite down on her pulse point, just as I sweep my thumb over the little bundle of nerves at her core.  
The effect is instantaneous – she screams my name once, every muscle in her body tensed, then relaxes, aftershocks rippling through her body.  
I only remove my hand when her eyes finally open and her smile lights up the room.  
I wrap myself around her, resting my head against her chest.  
Once she has her breathing until control I turn my head and kiss her hard, expressing all my need in the kiss.  
I feel rather than hear her laugh.

"**And I thought I was the impatient one…"**  
"**I'm only impatient because the most beautiful woman in the world is lying naked underneath me."**  
"**But Sara, I thought you said it would be better if we waited?"**  
"**But I've waited long enough."**  
"**Well, if you insist…" **

And as her mouth works its way up my thigh, waiting is the last thing on my mind.

* * *

I don't think I need to say it, but I'll say it anyway…feedback? 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all fabulous, and thanks for all your patience. I know I'm not great about regular updates, so it's nice to see people haven't given up completely. Thank you all again :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Me and Catherine drove to work separately tonight to try and avoid suspicion, and so far I'd say we've done a pretty good job of keeping it a secret.  
Who am I kidding?  
The only reason I haven't jumped her is because we haven't had a moment alone together, and we're lucky no one's noticed the looks we've been giving each other.  
Me, Catherine and Greg were assigned together tonight, and the three of us are in the layout room going over photos from the crime scene.  
We've been working six hours non stop, I haven't even had time for a cup of coffee, so when Greg offers to get some of his secret stash, I'm ready to kiss him.  
The moment he's left the room, I feel Catherine's arms slide around my waist and her mouth finds my neck.

"**Cath…windows….Greg.."**  
I feel rather than hear her laugh.  
"**Was that supposed to make sense honey?"**  
"**Someone might see."**  
"**Do you really think I care? Do you care?"**  
I give up and turn to face her.  
"**No, actually I don't."**  
I pull her closer to me and our mouths meet in a passionate kiss.  
My hands slide down her back and she moans as I slide them down even further to cup her ass.  
Eventually we pull away, gasping for breath, and I'm about to kiss her again when we're interrupted by a quiet cough from the doorway.  
Greg is standing there, looking completely shell shocked.  
"**Greg…I..."**  
I what? I don't need to explain myself.  
"**Well, I guess everyone had to find out at some point. Greg, Sara and I are dating."**  
And I guess Catherine beat me to it.  
"**From what I saw, you're doing a little more than that."**  
There's the Greg we know and love.

Sensing I need to talk to Greg, Catherine excuses herself. I perch on the edge of the table and motion from him to join me.

"**I'm sorry you had to find out like that. It's a very new thing, we've only been out on one date, I don't really understand it myself, I-"**  
"**Sara, it's ok. I knew I never really had a chance with you anyway. At least, I've known I haven't for a while. It's more of a game now. I ask you out, you turn me down, you know the score."**  
"**But still, I wish I'd told you rather than you having to find out like that."**  
"**Are you kidding, that was hot! Any chance of another free show?"**  
"**Sorry Greggo, that's all you're getting."**  
"**Sara?"**  
"**Uhuh?"**  
"**I won't tell anyone, that's up to you and Catherine when you're ready."**  
"**Thanks. I knew you'd keep it quiet anyway though."**  
"**Now, your coffee milady?" **

* * *

At the end of shift, I meet Catherine in her car.

"**Breakfast is on me, ok?"**  
"**Sure."**  
"**Baby, are you alright?"**  
She nods.  
"**I'm just thinking about Lindsay."**  
"**Are you worried about how she'll take the news about us?"**  
"**Yeah, I guess."**  
"**She's a smart kid Catherine, and she's pretty grown up too. I'm sure she'll be fine about it." **

She smiles, but I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing that's bothering her. Well, I'm not going to push her; I'll let her tell me when she's ready. Once we finish breakfast, I'm expecting her to drive me back to the lab, so when she starts driving in the opposite direction I'm a little confused as to where we're going.

"**Cath? I thought you were driving me back to the lab?"**  
"**I can if you want, I kind of just…well I wanted to fall asleep in your arms again. I feel so safe with you."**  
My heart just about melts then. God, she's so adorable.  
"**So um, you still want me to take you back to the lab?"**  
"**Take me home with you baby."**

God, I never tire of her smile.

The downside to sharing a bed with Catherine is that it's kind of hard to get any sleep. Especially when said woman finds it hard to keep her hands to herself. Not that I'm really complaining of course.

"**Sara?"**  
"**Mmm?"**  
"**There's something I want to say, but I don't know if I should say it."**  
I'm fully awake now, I think she's about to tell me what's been bothering her.  
"**Baby, you know you can tell me anything."**  
"**It's just that…well, things are moving so fast between us and…"**  
"**Do you want to slow things down?"**  
"**No, nononono, it's just that…"**  
"**Go on, it's ok, I can take it..."**  
"**I, I, I love you."**  
My jaw almost hits the floor.  
"**Sara, I'm so sorry, I knew it was too soon, I shouldn't have said anything, I, we'll…"**  
I silence her with a kiss.  
"**Don't apologise Catherine."**  
"**But…"**  
"**I love you too."**  
Her eyes are filled with tears.  
"**Really?"**  
"**I think I've been in love with you since I met you, it just took hearing you say it to make me realise." **

And as I watch her sleep in my arms, I know I'm right.  
It may have taken me almost six years to realise it, but I'm in love with Catherine.  
It took many arguments and a little confusion, but the answer is so simple. Me and Catherine are right for each other. That's just the way it is. I may have only just realised it, but already I know I can't go back to life without her. I'm no longer confused, in fact, things have never been more clear…I love her.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed :) 


End file.
